


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by Shelwrites



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Massage, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelwrites/pseuds/Shelwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All characters are aged up. Just fun times for Gon and Killua. This is now going to be my place for Killugon NSFW one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best View in the House

**Author's Note:**

> Killugon mirror sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killugon Mirror Sex. Feel free to comment.

Killua finds himself with a free evening, after weeks of tracking a blacklist criminal with Gon. The hunter was looking forward to spending his night relaxing and pampering, starting with a long and hot shower. He felt his muscles begin to relax as the water cascaded over his body. It felt good to close his eyes and just bask in the steam of the shower. He began to wash his hair and he could feel his muscles began to relax even more as he massages his scalp. Although he loved being on missions, it was always nice to take some time out for himself. 

Killua’s thoughts began to wonder as he rinsed his hair and started to apply conditioner. It seemed as he never had the chance to pamper himself. Gon always teased him for being too “high maintenance”, however, he never seemed to complain when he dressed up for him. 

Killua reached for his coconut body scrub and applied it to his loofah and began to gently scrub the grim off his body. It felt as if he could feel the dead skin being removed from his body. Now that he and Gon had some time off, it would be nice if they could go on a date night. Speaking of Gon, he heard the front door being closed meaning Gon must be back from the store. 

Just in time, Killua thought as he reached to turn off the water. As he was stepping out the shower and onto the tile, the door opened. He reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist just as he looks up to see Gon walking through the door. 

“You couldn’t wait?” he huffed, looking into amber eyes. Although, he knew asking was just a waste breath. “I haven’t even moisturized, Idiot” as he saw Gon’s eyes slowly rake down his body. His eyes were full of lust and intent as he stared.“No” Gon murmurs, before closing the distance between them and mouthing at his neck. 

“Stop it, I just got out of the shower” Killua says without any heat. He leans his head to the side giving Gon better access to his neck. He nips at his collarbone softly before biting hard enough to leave a small bruise. Gon licks at it apologetically and Killua knows he has lost this battle. When he lets out a breathy moan, he can feel Gon smirk against his neck. He leans down until he and Gon’s lips are aligned and licks Gon top lip teasingly and pulls away. 

Before he could get too far, Gon threads his fingers through his still wet hair and tugs his face back down to kiss him deeply. Gon’s kiss is insistent and demanding. He feels one hand start to trace down his back allowing his nails to gently rake down his muscles of his back to his sides before settling right below his navel to tug at his towel. Killua moves to clutch Gon’s shoulders as he feel the towel drop to his feet. He open his mouth to protest, but only lets out a moan as Gon presses a clothed thigh between his legs. 

Gon moves to place soft kisses over Killua’s face and Killua lets his head fall forward as Gon presses closer. He almost missed the smug look on Gon’s face. In retaliation Killua, simply ran a sharped nail down Gon’s chest ripping his shirt the process. “Jerk” Gon mumbled against his temple. “You deserved it and plus I’m the only one who’s naked” Killua replied.

Gon kissed him hard, effectively shutting him up. Killua’s hands slid over Gon’s bare chest as they kiss before stopping to pinch and twist a nipple, gently. Teasingly.

Gon gasps at the feeling, breaking the kiss. ”Killuaaaa” he breathes. “You like that?” Killua responds as he tugs at his nipple again. Gon hands move from his waist to grip his ass pulling him close and trapping his hand between them. 

“Yes,” Gon moans. “Killua, let me fuck you,” He says, voice deep and husky. Killua shivers as he hears the need in Gon’s voice. “Please Killua,“ and that was all it took to Killua to swallow hard and nod his head in agreement. 

Suddenly, Gon’s lips were back on his, and Killua’s melts into his touch. He knew just how to push his buttons to make him let go and turn him into putty in his hands.

Gon’s hands find their place on Killua’s bare hip and the small of his back pulling him close. This kiss is long, sensual and deep and by the time they pull away, they are both breathless. “I still think it’s unfair that I’m the only one naked.” Gon only chuckles in his ear. “So impatient. Let me enjoy you. Your skin is soft, I can’t get enough.”

Gon pulls away. His hands and mouth are gone, and Killua huffs in annoyance. Before he could say anything, he is being flipped around and Gon is pressing his body against Killua's damp back. He leans in, biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder, causing him to groan.

“Gon…” Killua moans as Gon soothes the bite with his tongue and kissing his neck. He can feel Gon’s erection through his clothes and he is ready to move on to the main event. He grips the countertop as Gon continues the assault on his neck. “Bedroom. Right Now.” 

Gon makes no movement and simply mutters “No.” and holds Killua in place. As Killua sees Gon’s smirking face in the mirror, he knew he planned this all along. “Freak” he accuses, but leans back to kiss him anyway.

The kiss is rough and messy. Almost too much teeth and not enough tongue, but it was perfect. Killua can’t help but blush when they break apart and sees all the steam has cleared from the mirror and he can see his hard cock against his stomach and Gon pressed against him and his eyes half lidded and full of desire. Suddenly Gon is pushing his pants down, pausing briefly to take the bottle of lube out of his back pocket. 

He is then using one hand to press between Killua’s shoulder blades causing him to lean down onto the counter. Killua complies with the unspoken request and moves to grip along the sink and lifting his hips slightly when Gon presses two slick fingers against him. His touch, gentle and teasing, and he thrust backs on Gon’s fingers. Gon moves to his hand down to the small of his back and holds him in place. “My pace,” he says.

Killua stills and lets him move as slowly as he likes, taking his time in preparing him. He feels his fingers inch inside deeper and deeper. Letting out a deep breath, eyes fluttering closed, and lifts his ass up into Gon’s touch. 

Gon crooks his fingers inside him to brush against his prostate and it’s just enough to drive Killua crazy. He can feel himself getting hotter and a thin sheen of sweat start to coat his body as Gon slowly works him open. Soon a third finger joins the other two and Killua is trying to roll his hips back against Gon’s hand. “Hurry up, Gon. I’m ready.”

Gon is moving the hand on Killua’s back, reaching forward to cup his face from behind, tilting his head up, so when Killua opens his eyes he can see his face in the mirror. The hungry look in Gon’s eyes sends a pooling heat in his stomach.

“Damn it, Gon” he mutters. He catches his own reflection in the mirror, mouth parted, pupils blown wide with lust, silver hair falling in his face, and gasp, before glancing back up to Gon. Gon, with his eyes low and hazy. 

“Look at you,” He whispers and leans in, brushing his lips against the nape of Killua’s neck, then locking eyes with him in the mirror. He rests his head on Killua's shoulder, letting out a deep, shaky breath.

“So beautiful” Gon continues, and Killua can’t help but whimper as Gon crooks his finger again, stretching him easily. He can’t look away from the image in the mirror. His skin is flushed and cheeks red, with Gon’s fingers pressing into his ass. Then there is the look, on Gon’s face like he is almost ready to devour him. 

It isn’t until Gon pulls his fingers out that he releases Killua’s cheek, and allowing him to slump against the counter. Killua eyes finally close as his rest his cheek against the cool marble, lifting his ass up towards Gon. 

Gon presses his cock just barely against his puckered hole but doesn’t push in just yet. He rests it there teasingly. Killua tries to press his hips backwards but Gon moves away slightly.

“What do you want?” he asks and Killua doesn’t have to see his face to know he is smirking. Gon loves it when he pushes him to the point of begging. It is so unlike him to let go and give up that control.

“Fuck me. Please, Gon,” He groans. At that Gon seems to snap and is thrusting into Killua roughly and all at once and he can’t help the way he arches his back, lifting his head and crying out at the sudden movement. Killua loves it when he fucks him like this. When he can feel every inch of his cock and press of his hips. 

Gon waits for a moment allowing Killua to adjust to the sensation. Killua presses backwards onto him, fucking himself shallowly on his cock. That signals Gon to finally move, he moves one of his hands from Killua’s hips to pull his hair, forcing him to arch his back and to take his cock deeper.

“Look at yourself” Gon growls. He opens his eyes and glances in the mirror, making eye contact with Gon. He shudders as his gaze burns into him. “You love my cock, don’t you? Gon murmurs as he watches Killua’s reflection in the mirror. Watching the way he thrust into him and how Killua’s mouth goes slack as he thrust into him slowly, making him feel every inch, before slowly pulling out, only to do it again. 

“You love how it fills you up, begging me with your eyes to fuck you harder.” Gon continues as he starts to pick up the pace, still fucking him deep and hard. Killua is mesmerized by their reflection, unable to look away. 

His flushed face, sweaty skin, hardened nipples, and his cock hard and leaking against the counter. Then Gon’s face as he moves against him. The way his eyes alternate between his face and his ass, without a doubt watching how his hole stretches as he fucks him. The way Gon’s face is lightly flushed and pinched in concentration, eyes almost black. Killua moans at the sight and rolls his hips back to meet each thrust. 

“Fuck Killua, you feel so good. So beautiful.” Gon says, his voice rough and thrust becoming faster. Killua can’t stop the whine that escapes, sounding low and needy. Gon angling to hit that spot inside of him, causing him to moan louder.

He feels as Gon leans down to press gentle kisses against his shoulders and neck, still fucking him at a fast pace, hitting his prostate.

“You must be getting close. I can feel you tightening around my cock,” Gon whispers in his ear, his voice smooth and dark. “Come on, Killua. Come for me” Gon coaxes, his teeth biting into his neck hard enough to bruise.

The pain pushes Killua over the edge, and he is coming, back arching, head thrown back, all while screaming almost silently. Gon’s thrusts into him faster as his muscles tighten around him, and a few seconds later Killua feels him shooting his cum deep into ass and filling him up.  
Gon relaxes, letting go his Killua’s hair and slumming against him. His body warm and heavy as he drapes across his back. For a moment, neither of them move, other than Gon running his hand soothing across Killua’s skin. 

Finally, Gon pulls out and steps away from him. Killua turns to find Gon smiling at him with a lopsided grin. “You pervert,” Killua accuses him teasingly. Gon chuckles and takes a step towards him and brushes his lips across his forehead. “I didn’t hear you complaining,” He quips still smiling. 

“True,” He agrees. “Now I am going to have to get clean again, though.” He moves past Gon to bend over the tub and turn the water on. He spares one long glance at Gon before stepping into the shower. “Aren’t you going to join me?” He says as turns his back to Gon to let the spray wash over his body as he heard the curtain close as Gon get in behind him.


	2. A Different Type of Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bottom Gon and plugs ;) Enjoy. Feel free to comment.

Gon fell back on the bed with a thud. The cool sheets feeling good against his heated skin. He looked down to see Killua kneeling at the foot of the bed between his spread legs.

“Hey toss me a pillow? Killua asked him. Gon reached his hand behind his head, grabbing a pillow and tossing it to Killua. He repositioned the pillow for him to kneel on.  
Gon moved to hold onto the back of his thighs, holding and spreading his legs. He moaned as Killua leaned forward licking the head of his cock before pulling away. Gon watched as Killua reached for the lube and coated his fingers. 

Gon groaned as he felt Killua’s thumb circled his hole. Killua placing gentle kisses up and down Gon’s left thigh as pulled his thumb away and replaced it with his index finger. Slowly, pulling it out before pushing it back into Gon’s tight heat. He watched as his finger appeared and disappeared into Gon’s ass.  
Gon positioned himself so he could watch as Killua stretched him. He watched as his eyes darken and lick his lips as he pushed his finger in and out. Gon felt his face flush as Killua leaned down to take his cock into his mouth. 

Killua looked up to make eye contact with Gon before swallowing him down in one move. His gag reflex long gone. He slowly bobbed his head up and down as pressed a second finger into Gon’s ass.

Gon wasn’t quiet as he tried to fuck himself on Killua fingers. He let go of his thighs when Killua crooked his fingers brushing his prostrate. Gon’s legs shaking as he rolled his hips to presses into Killua’s fingers.  
Moaning Gon let his head fall back on to the pillow. “What do you what Gon?” he heard Killua ask. “More please,” he whimpered.

Killua licked up his cock once again, lapping at the head. Sucking up drops of precum from the head. Killua started to scissors his fingers, stretching Gon’s hole open as he continued to tease his cock.  
Gon shuddering when he felt another finger press into him, stretching him further. His stomach was tightening as he spread his leg further. He could feel himself getting closer to the edge before Killua suddenly pulled his fingers out leaving him empty. 

“You still want the plug?” Killua asked him. “Mmmmhmm, I feel so empty,” Gon responded. His eyes were closed and face flushed. His cock extremely hard and weeping against his stomach. Killua grabbed the toy, applying lube before pressing it up against Gon’s opening. The medium sized plug slowly slipping into his ass. 

“Oh, Oh, Oh….,” Gon whimpered as the plug slid in. Once it was set firmly into his ass, only the black was showing. Killua wrapped his hand around Gon’s cock, jacking him off as he tapped the base of the plug.  
Gon arched his back, his feet flat on the mattress. Each tap causing the toy to brush his prostate. “Fuck!” Gon shouted as he came. His cum splattering against his chest. Killua gently pulling the plug in and out as he came.

Gon looked beautiful as he came. Killua could feel his cock twitch as he watched Gon come undone on his fingers. His ass tugging at the toy as he played with it before pulling it out completely. Killua watched as his hole tried to close up. Red and slick with lube as it clenched around nothing. 

“How are you feeling?” Killua asked. “Mmmm, good. I want to keep going.” Gon replied with a bright smile. 

“Okay,” Killua said as he stood up. Stretching as he moved. Gon’s eyes roamed over his body. Taking in his pale and smooth skin. No matter how may time he saw Killua's body, he couldn’t believe how beautiful he was. Lean yet toned from years of training. 

Killua leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Gon’s lips. “You still to try the next plug?” he asked. “Killua, I’m sure,” Gon answered.  
Killua slicked up the large plug, eyeing it warily. “Don’t be afraid to use the word.” “I won’t,” Gon replied seriously.  
Unbelievably slow, Killua slid the plug into place. First pressing it against Gon's entrance before pushing it in. Working it in and out as Gon’s ass opened to try to accommodate the toy. 

The sight of Gon gaping before him was one of Killua favorite views. His hole stretched and skin pulled tight as he slides the plug in deeper. Gon whimpering as he shallowly thrust the plug in and out. Watching as he opened up. It took some time before Gon was stretched enough for the plug to slide all the way in. He let out a loud groaned as he was filled. When Killua moved to slide the plug out, he swatted his hands away.  
“I want to leave it in” he responded. Killua just kissed him deeply and stood up to get a wet towel to clean Gon up. Wiping the cum off of his chest as Gon rested on the bed before climbing into bed beside him.

“You okay?” Killua asked him. “I’m so full” Gon moaned turning over to his to face Killua. “I know, baby," he said. Gon buried his face against his shoulder. “It feels so good though” he mumbles. 

“Yeah? ” Killua whispered as he kisses his neck. “Yeah, I can’t wait til we work on bigger ones. You didn’t get to cum, though,” Gon said. “I’m fine. Tonight was about you.” Killua replied as he pulls him to snuggles into his arms.


	3. Time After Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Killugon. Set six years after Election Arc.Feel free to comment.

Time had never seemed to be on their side. After they had split up six years ago, the timing never seemed right. Killua had traveled the world his sister and Gon went back to Whale Island to see Mito and eventually train with Wing-san to relearn Nen. The road to regaining his nen had been a hard one, but Gon finally gained controlled of his nen and went on to become a master once again. 

At first, there had been weekly calls between him and Killua. They chatted about anything and everything from the exciting news to the obscure details of their days. Killua constantly sent Gon pictures of the new and exciting places, he and Akulla visited. In return, Gon sent him pics of the wildlife on the island. However, after almost a year the week became two weeks then a month, and eventually, the calls only happened every once in a while. And emails replaced the calls as the years went by. 

Face to face visits were few and far between as their lives become busier and busier. Killua stopped traveling with Alluka about three years ago. She and Nanika had wanted to go live their life and train with Bisky to continue mastering their powers. Killua went on to become a triple star Black List Hunter and Gon, a triple star Beast Hunter. 

Maybe that’s why they were here with Killua pressed against the wall as Gon kissed him intensely. Trying to make up for lost time. They had barely made it through the door before Gon had Killua pinned against the wall. Anxious to finally feel his mouth on his, which was the only time that things felt right in his life.

Killua’s hands were threaded in his hair, tugging at the black strands, pulling him closer. He kissed Gon almost desperately as he molded his body against his, loving the feeling of Gon pinning him against the wall. Arching away from the hard plaster into Gon. His hands moving to trace his face, over each contour as if trying to memorize them by touch, as they kissed.

Gon pulled away from Killua, breathlessly. His hands resting on his hips as he looked into his sapphire eyes as he gasped for breath and Killua had never looked more beautiful to him then he had right at this moment. His face was flushed from the kiss as his as tried to catch his breath. His fingers still lightly tracing Gon’s face tenderly. His eyes shining with love as he gazed into Gon’s eyes. 

When Gon pulled away, Killua opened his eyes to see Gon’s eyes on him. He had always loved Gon’s eyes and how they looked right now was no exception. The amber orbs were bright and full of emotion. The look was so open and intense, Killua felt as he was looking right into his soul.

He was no longer afraid of what Gon might see, no longer scared of the darkness that held him for so many years, and no longer afraid for Gon to see that darkness. After all, they had been together, he knew Gon would always love him for him. As he would love Gon for all of him, for better and for worst. Isn’t that how the vow he made went? That he would love for better or for worst? Killua thought.

Pushing those thoughts away, Killua continued to trace the lines of Gon’s face down his neck to his shoulders as he gazed into Gon’s eyes with his heart on his sleeve. Leaning forward slightly, he pressed his lips against Gon’s, just slightly before moving to cover his face in soft kisses. Moving from his lips to his cheeks, his forehead, the slope of his nose as Gon’s fingers idly traced patters on his hips through his jeans. Not wanting to disturb the moment Killua continued to shower Gon in soft kisses before moving to nibble at Gon’s lips teasingly before pulling away. 

Gon whined softly as he felt Killua cover his face with kisses. Everywhere his soft lips touched was left tingling. It had been too long since things had felt this right for him, but then again things had always felt right when he was with Killua. It was all too natural for him to become his friend, to break into his home to bring him back, even being captured by the Phantom trope was bearable because Killua was there with him. Everything they had been through, felt right when they were together. Even during the invasion on the Chimera Ants, Gon knew he could count on Killua. As he lost pieces of himself, the part that loved Killua was never lost, just buried. Now as he felt Killua’s body pressed against his, he felt that maybe even now things could be right. That time could be on their side once more. 

Gon was pulled from his thought as Killua teasingly nibbled at his lips. Letting out a soft groan, Gon closed the distance between their lips and kissed Killua hard. His lips almost bruising his as his fingers dug into his hips as he pulled him closer until there was no space between them. 

Killua moaned into Gon’s mouth as he kissed him, allowing Gon’s tongue to delve deeper into his mouth. Dominating the kiss as Killua moved to pull tug his hair, pulling him close once again. Gon moved to place kisses along his neck as they both struggled to catch their breath. 

He leaned his neck to the side to give him better access. Moaning as Gon dragged his tongue down the slope of his neck before biting him at the junction of where his neck and shoulder met. His lips kissing it tenderly in a gesture of pseudo-apology. 

Suddenly, Gon took a step back puling Killua with him. Moving until they were in the middle of the living room. Killua looked at him questioningly as he followed him. Gon made no move to talk or explain. He just stared at Killua with wide eyes until he nodded to himself. He then took a step forward to pull Killua’s gray tee shirt over his head. Leaving him standing there in his jeans and shoes before leaning up to kiss him once again.

Not commenting on Gon’s odd behavior Killua let him take off his shirt and he heard it drop to the floor with a light thud as he moved to return Gon’s kiss. Their lips moving in perfect sync as they kissed. The kiss was loving, tender, and intense. To Killua it was perfect. His bare chest rubbing against the soft fabric of Gon’s shirt. His strong arms wrapped around him keeping him safe. This is where he knew he belonged.

As Gon moved to pull Killua away from the door, he couldn’t help but think about the past. Yes, he knew Killua was here with him now, but the past still haunted him. He should have done better and none of this would have never happened. The calls would have stayed long and frequent. The emails wouldn’t have tapered off. The real life meetings would have happened more than occasionally and most importantly, this ring on his finger would have been given to him by the man he truly loved. The man who was here with him now, the love of his life. If time was on their side then he would be married to Killua and things would always feel right.

Nodding to himself, Gon moved to tug Killua’s shirt over his head. His eyes followed the elegant curve of Killua’s neck down to his well-pronounced collarbones. His toned chest, sculpted arms, and chiseled abs. His alabaster skin littered with scars. Titling his head up, he kissed Killua lovingly. Running his hands up and down his back before settling them on Killua’s hips. 

Killua suddenly pulled back breaking the kiss, looked at Gon with darkened blue eyes and said: “Bedroom now”. Then without waiting for an answer from Gon, he started walking towards the bedroom. Following after Killua, Gon started walking to the bedroom. Taking his shirt off as he went. Letting it drop in the hallway before unbuttoning his jeans. 

Killua had shed his pants and was laying on the bed in his boxers by the time Gon reached the bedroom. He joined Killua on the bed after he removed his jeans.

Climbing between Killua’s open legs, he moved to kiss his neck. Down to his chest before pausing at his nipple to circle it with his tongue. Running his tongue teasingly along the hardened bud. Suddenly, he bit down causing Killua to gasp loudly. He paused to watch Killua’s face contort with pleasure. 

Gon moved to bite down on his other nipple eliciting a moan from Killua. The noises spurring him on. He continued his descent down Killua’s chest to his abs. His tongue and teeth slowly driving him crazy. Killua’s hips bucking up, brushing their clothed erections together.

Pausing at Killua’s boxers, he looked up to see his pale skin flushed from arousal. His chest heaving up and down as he took deep and gasping breaths. His hair mussed and splayed wildly on the pillow beneath him. 

As if Killua read his mind he lifted his hips so that Gon could pull his boxers down and off of his body. Tossing them aside before placing a kiss on the tip of his hard cock. Licking slowly up the whole length before taking the tip into his mouth. Sucking hard just like Killua liked it. 

Moaning loudly as Gon sucked his cock, Killua bucked up into his mouth. “Gon please more,” he whined. Gon glanced up at Killua with hooded eyes under long black lashes before letting go of Killua’s cock with a plop. 

Reaching over Killua and to the nightstand, Gon grabbed the lube and a condom from the top drawer. Squeezing lube into his fingers, he moved to insert a slick finger into Killua’s ass. The digit sliding in easily. Working it in and out before sliding in a second finger. Stretching Killua open. 

Groaning as he felt Gon’s finger work him open. Stretching him wider as he scissored his fingers. As good as his fingers felt, he needed more. It had been too long since he had felt him inside of him. It was getting harder and harder for them to meet up. It was the first time they had been alone in almost a month. 

“Gon, I’m ready” Killua panted. Opening his legs wider. He needed to be with the man he loved. 

Sitting up, Gon put on a condom and covered his cock with lube. Covering Killua’s body with his own, positioning his cock at his entrance and sliding into him. Groaning loudly as he slowly filled him completely. Amber eyes meet sapphire ones once Gon was completely buried in Killua. 

Killua licked his lips as he gazed into Gon’s eyes, and saw his own excitement, love, and a shadow of guilt reflected there. 

Gon gripped his hips as he wrapped his legs around his waist trying to pull him in closer. He leaned down to kiss him as he started to slide out slowly. Pulling almost completely out before sliding back in. 

Killua moaned into the kiss as Gon started to move. His legs pulling Gon closer as he thrust into him. Each thrust long and slow. Allowing him to feel as Gon’s cock as he slides almost completely out, before sliding back in. Gon’s cock to dragging along his prostrate with each thrust.

Suddenly Gon started to lightly nibble and suck on Killua’s neck, careful not to leave any marks on his delicate skin. Killua shuddered on the next thrust as the slow rhythm started to unravel Killua at the seams. His mind becoming clouded with lust and Gon.

He would never get accustomed to the feel of Killua’s tight heat surrounding his cock. As he thrust in and out, Gon could feel the heat building between them. The noises Killua made was driving him crazy as he shuddered and mewled below him. 

It was becoming harder and harder to keep up the slow pace he had set. Killua digging his heels into his lower back impatiently as he tried to silently urge him to go faster. He tightened his grip on Killua’s hips as he tried to ground himself from getting lost in pleasure before loosening his hold so he wouldn’t leave a bruise.

Tracing a path down Killua thighs to his knees, he directed his legs to rest on his shoulders almost folding him in two. Pulling out until just the head of his cock was just barely inside of Killua, he thrust in, hard and deep, causing him to squeak in surprise and pleasure. 

Arching his back as he felt Gon thrust into him hard as his eyes opened wide in surprise. Leaning up further, he captured Gon’s lips in a heated kiss to keep from screaming in pleasure. His leg muscles feeling a slight burn as Gon fucked him harder, the headboard hitting up against the wall with each thrust. The previous and slow rhythm gone. It felt as if he was going to be torn in two, but he had missed this. Being thoroughly loved and fucked like this. 

Gon started picking up the pace again, and the only thought in his mind was to feel more of Killua. He always wanted more of him and in times like this, Gon could pretend that the pieces he did have were enough. Soon enough those thoughts gave way to blinding pleasure. He started harder, faster, and deeper thrust. Aiming for Killua’s prostrate again and again. 

“Fuck” he murmured as he felt Killua tightening around him. Reaching down to stroke Killua cock twice, before he was cumming in his hand. Coating their stomachs and chest with cum.

He watched as Killua threw his head back, panting hard, clenching and unclenching his muscles around him as he came. His next thrusts jerky but hard and deep and soon he was cumming as Killua moaned quietly under him. 

Gon slumps onto Killua before gently pulling out of him. Rolling off of him, they both laid on the bed, sweaty, out of breath, and completely satisfied. For a few minutes, they stayed there and in no hurry to move. 

Killua’s hand had worked its way to Gon’s hair and was stroking it gently. The gesture comfortable and soothing. Their aura calmly mingling and brushing up against each other, seeking comfort.

Glancing at the clock, Killua realized he needed to go. Damien would be home in about an hour and he still needed to get home and shower before he did. A twinge of guilt ran through him as he thought of his husband. 

Sensing Killua’s change in mood, Gon looked over and saw Killua glancing at the clock. “I love you. Stay, please,” he whispered.  
“You know I can’t. Damien will be home soon, and so will your husband, Avery.” Killua replied his voice low and heavy. 

Gon knew this as he watched Killua get out of bed and started to collect his clothes to get dress. His movements smooth and graceful. His gold wedding ring glistening on his finger as a reminder.

Following Killua’s lead, he grabs a robe and puts it on as Killua paused in the middle of the room looking around wistfully. 

“I better go before…,” Killua said as he left the bedroom walking to the front door.

“Yeah” Gon replied already knowing the unspoken words. It the same ones he felt every time, he left Killua. Their mutual understanding that the other one had to leave before he couldn’t. The knowledge that they had to go the thought of leaving became too much to bear. Before they listened to their hearts and stayed.

Reaching for the doorknob, Killua felt his heart break as it did every time he had to walk away from Gon. He wasn’t even sure if he had any whole pieces of his heart left. 

As he closed the door behind him, Killua thought of the vows he had made what seemed like a lifetime ago. Sadly, he had said them to the wrong person and before walking away he whispered: “I love you too,”.


	4. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically more PWP. Killua could never resist Gon a suit and glasses. Gon knows this and uses it to his advantage one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Commnet. Self-beta'ed so sorry for any mistakes. I'll trying to get back into writing. Hopefully I will update my other fic soon!

Killua could not get the image of Gon out of his head. He had left that morning around 8am to go to the Hunter’s Association. The same as usual, however, today he had a meeting with the Chairman and was dressed in his best bespoke suit and glasses. Killua always had a thing for men in suits….no, Gon in a suit. It hugged his muscular frame perfectly, the emphasizing his broad shoulders. Making him taller and leaner. Then those glasses furthering his professional and domineering demeanor. 

Around 12 o clock, Killua heard his phone chime. Gon had texted him asking him if he wanted to get lunch on his the break in an hour. Killua responded with a quick yes and hurried to get ready. Today was his day off and plus it wasn’t every day he had the opportunity to see Gon in a suit. 

After grabbing a quick shower and getting dressed. Killua started to head towards the Association. He had already made a call to pick up an order from their favorite Thai food place. All was left to do was to pick it up and meet Gon in his office. 15 minutes later he had walked to pick up the food and was on the elevator going up to Gon’s office. 

Not bothering to knock he opens the door to Gon’s office and walks in. Gon is on the phone when he arrives, but flashes him a bright smile as he sits down in the chair across from him, placing the food on his desk. Gon hangs up the phone no less than a minute later. 

“Hello, love.” Gon greets. “Hi, how has your day been? Besides better now that I’m around.” Killua quips. 

“Okay, my meeting went well. I think the Chairman is considering making the new species I found a Magical Beast.” Gon replied.

Instead of responding, Killua moved to sit in Gon’s lap and press a soft kiss to lips.

“Mmmmm, what was that for?” Gon asked. 

“No reason,” he replies with a blush. The truth being that he couldn’t stand not touching Gon for a moment longer. 

Gon leans down to kiss Killua firmly. His fingers threading through Killua silky hair. Tugging his head back slightly to deepen the kiss.

Gon’s hands move stroke his face almost tenderly, his fingers caressing his cheek. Killua doesn’t hesitate to fist his hands into the lapels of Gon’s suit to draw him in closer 

Gon isn’t blind; he has seen the looks Killua gives him every time he wears a suit, especially glasses. His eyes darken every time he walks in the room. Licks his lips as he takes  
every inch of his body. 

Gon dominates the kiss, his tongue moving with purpose and sweeping the inside of his mouth. Killua can still smell the faint scent of Gon’s aftershave. Killua can feel his pulse speed up as the kiss gains intensity. 

They pull apart slowly with a thin strand of saliva connecting their mouths. Gon’s eyes flickers downwards to observe Killua’s puffy lips with a smirk.

Killua starts to unbutton his shirt with a coy smile. It slowly morphs into a cheeky grin and then curls his index fingers into Gon’s belt loops, pulling him in until he could feel Gon’s length against his stomach. 

Killua can’t believe they are doing this. In Gon’s office. It is not like he hasn’t fantasized about it before. Multiples times to be honest.

Killua pulls Gon’s shirt out of his pants and clumsily unbuttons it from the bottom up. His knuckles brush up against the firm planes of Gon’s abs as they kissed messily. 

Pulling back Killua says “Can’t believe we are doing this. Couldn't you wait til we got home? Not that I’m complaining” his voice raw and needy. 

Gon shrugs and retorts, “Shut up, Killua. You talk too much.”

“What you gonna do about it? Gag me?” he responded with a wink. 

“Oh no.” Gon grins, all teeth and predatory. “I’m going to fuck you until the only thing you can remember is my name.”

If he hadn’t been turned on enough by the idea of having sex in Gon’s office, that statement makes his cock twitch. Killua is distracted and left breathless by the idea.  
Gon gets up and hoists Killua up setting him on the desk. He walks to the door and locks it. On his way back he shrugs out of his suit jacket to drape over the back of the nearest chair then stalks his way to Killua on the desk. Drinking in the sight of his lover pale, flushed, and panting on the desk. 

He reaches into the bottom desk drawer and pulls out a half-full bottle of lube and condom. Gon sets on the desk before moving to sit in his chair. His eyes trained on Killua as he looks at him with a question glance.

“Take off your clothes” Gon commands. 

Killua quickly slides both his belt and pants and boxers off. Kicking them aside with his shoes. His shirt long gone by this point. He straightens up, watching with greedy eyes as Gon leans back in his chair to get a better view.

He can feel Gon’s eyes trail down his body leaving a wake of heat in their path.

“Hands on the desk, Killua ,” Gon orders, his hand drifting down to unbuckle his belt and pull down the zipper of his pants.  
Killua quickly turns around, his body covered in a light sheen, and flushing from head-to-toe. He lays his head down the desk, feeling the cool wood against his forehead as he props himself on his elbows. Making his back arch temptingly. 

He hears the sound of a cap snapping open and lube being squeezed out of the tube. “ Killua spread your legs wider.”

Killua widens his stance, not caring about the papers being crushed under his body. Luckily, Gon had enough foresight to move the food on the floor. 

He moans as Gon’s warm hand trails down his back. His touch almost scorching his sensitive skin as his hand drags lower and lower.  
.  
That is all the warning he is given and Gon slips the first finger inside slowly, tantalizingly and teasingly; Killua can’t get enough. 

His focus is on Gon’s broad hands: one spreading his ass cheeks apart and the other slipping in and out of him, stretching him slowly. His second finger slides in a moment later, scissoring carefully at Killua’s muscles making him groan loudly and flush in embarrassment.

“I want to hear you” Gon replies huskily and twists his fingers. Pressing them deeper until they are buried to the hilt. And just as Killua is about to beg Gon to hurry the fuck up, he does brushes against his prostrate. Making his entire body jolt, knocking several pieces of paper on the floor from their position on the desk. Pulling out his fingers all at once Gon rolls on the condom and slicks up his cock.

Killua can feel his cock leaking leaving a stain on the desk and a few papers. Hopefully not on anything too important.  
Gon stands behind him and holds himself in one hand, the other a steadying presence on the small of Killua’s back. He hears him whimper as Gon teases Killua’s hole with the head of his cock. Finally, he sinks inside of him, inch by inch until Killlua can feel Gon’s balls against his ass. 

“Fuck. You’re tight,” Gon groans as he pulls back and thrusts his way back in again. Killua takes in a shaky breath as Gon fills him up completely and can’t resist the full body shudder. He mutters “oh fuck” and shifts his grip on the desk.

The rhythm between them builds up quickly, and Gon settles into an almost brutal pace. And oh shit, does Killua love it, the slapping of flesh against flesh, the soft grunts as Gon fucks into him hard and deep. The feeling of Gon’s suit pant against the back of his thighs as they fuck.

Gon leans over, effectively changing the angle. His hips continuing to move quickly. “I’ve imagined fucking you hard against my desk before,” he whispers into Killua’s ear. The sound of his deep baritone voice going straight to his cock. 

Killua’s arms start to shake from the effort of holding his weight. He whines, tilting his head backward to lean against Gon’s shoulder. Gon nips as the newly exposed patch of skin, leaving a mark for everyone to see. 

As he feels teeth on his neck, Killua moans softly and mutter something unintelligently. Getting closer and closer to the edge.

“Please,” Killua pleads. 

“What do you need? Tell me, you getting close. You want me to stroke your pretty cock” Gon pants in his ear. 

“Yes, please. I'm so close” Killua whines in frustration 

“No. I want to see you come from my cock alone.” And reaching around to lace their fingers together, laying himself over Killua, stretching out on the desk.

“Oh God, ohgodohgod,” Killua moans out loud when Gon slams against his prostate again and again. His nerves feeling frazzled and ablaze. 

Gon’s mouth makes it’s way back to Killua neck and then finds purchase on his shoulder, biting down into the flesh and sucking a mark into the skin. Killua is pressing back against Gon as he fucks him.

Finally, Killua snaps and comes with a loud cry of Gon’s name. His body tensing as the endorphins rush throughout his system, making him tighten around Gon’s cock. His cum coating his stomach the dsk below him. His hole fluttering around him until Gon comes too. 

“Killua.” Gon’s voice sounds strained, his fingers squeezing almost painfully against Killua’s. It takes them a while to come back from the post-orgasmic high and Gon curls his arms around Killua, tugging them back to sit down on his chair but not separating them just quite yet.

Killua falls bonelessly back and into Gon. His body resting on a firm chest.

“Fuck...” Killua gasp. “I think you managed to literally fuck me senseless.”

Gon chuckles laughs, little puffs of air against the nape of his neck. “Fuck, indeed.”

They sit there in silence for a few minutes. Waiting for their breathing slows to something closer to normal as Killua starts to regain control of his limbs.  
“We should clean ourselves up,” Gon says. 

“Mmm,”agrees, but doesn’t move. Finally, he slowly pushes himself up, Gon’s soft cock slipping from his ass leaving him empty. , He’s not sore yet, but he can already tell he will be later. At least tomorrow is Saturday, which means Gon can spend the whole day pampering him. It is his fault anyways. 

The tissue box perched on the edge of his desk is one of the few things to have survived. Killua pulls out a tissue, offers it to Gon, then fetches himself one. He wipes his cock off, then attends to the desk. There’s a stripe of his come across the surface. 

When he turns, Gon has already tied up the condom, tossed it into the bin under the desk, and tucked himself neatly back into his pants. Only looking slightly disheveled while Killua is positive he looks thoroughly fucked. 

He tosses the used tissue away and then fetches his clothes from where he’d tossed them on the floor. Slipping back into them and zipping himself up, he attempts to straighten his shirt up and then turns back to face Gon,“Do I look okay?”

“You look like you have been “fucked senseless” as you put it,” Gon replies with a lazy smile. 

Killua huffs and tries to finger-comb his hair before giving up. “You don’t look much better,”  
Gon doesn’t even move to fix up his appearance. His eyes trace the column of Killua’s throat, unabashedly staring. His eyes fixated on the newly formed hickie causing Killua to blush.

“I guess your lunch break is over. Too bad we did eat anything.” Killua said.

“I don’t know about you, but I'm thoroughly satisfied” Gon replies mischievously. 

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Killua asks incredulously.

“Yep.” He replied. Popping the p at the end.

“Whatever, I’m going home,” Killua responded.

“You know you loved it. See ya at home, love” Gon says softly.

“Welll…that’s true. Love you. See you soon.” Killua says before kissing Gon’s cheek and walking out the door.


	5. One Way to Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua is feeling stressed so Gon helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have been away so long! Grad school is beyond busy. Comments are always welcomed!

“You need to relax,” Gon said as watched Killua go over the case file again and again. There had been a breakthrough on the strange entities found in the Dark Continent. Their powers worked very similarly to Nanika’s.

“I’m trying. I can't stop thinking about the creatures. If anyone makes the connection with them and Nanika then…….” Killua responded

“I know, I know. I’m concerned too, but there is only so much we can do. She is safe and Alluka will look out for her. She knows how to control her Nen.”

“I know, but I still worry. I have protected her for so long.”

“You have and you have done a great job. Now you need someone to look out for you. Do you want me to help you relax?” Gon murmured.

It wasn’t until Gon said that that Killua realized his eyes hurt from reading so long and his shoulders and neck were killing him. Not to mention his head was pounding.

“Yes, I would definitely like that.”

“Good,” Gon said, kissing Killua softly. “Go be a good boy for me and go to our room. Then take your clothes off and lie down on your stomach.”

Killua nodded as his felt the excitement tighten in his stomach. He loved when Gon took control like that. It was just what he needed in this moment. Someone to make him feel cherished and secure.

“I’m going to tidy up here. I’ll be there soon.”

Killua didn’t even respond as he turned and hurried out the living room and into the bedroom.

Killua took off his clothes, throwing them in the clothes pile in the corner of the room, before climbing on the bed. He rested his head on the pillow, getting comfortable as he waited for Gon.

The bedroom doors opened and Killua turned his head, looking back to see Gon close the doors behind him. He smiled when he locked eyes with him before letting his gaze travel down his body.

“Thank you for doing what I asked. Good boy,” Gon said, running a hand through Killua’s silver hair. Killua closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. “I want you to focus on feeling through this process, so I am going to blindfold you. Okay?”

“Okay,” Killua answered with a small smile.

“And you’re not going to cum until I say so. Understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” he nodded.

“Your safe word?”

“Peaches”

“That’s my good boy,” Gon praised.

The Killua relaxed further into the mattress as he heard Gon shuffling around. He soon felt cool silk slide across his face as Gon tied the blindfold in place.

Gon continued rummaging through the dresser, opening drawers and dropping things on the bed beside him. He was curious to see what he was doing, but he trusted Gon.

The bed dipped down next to him before hands were placed on his hips, lifting them up. He felt a pillow slide under his hips. A hand ran through his hair and he hummed softly, enjoying the feeling of Gon massaging his scalp. 

Tenderly running his fingers through the locks. His blunt fingernails gently scraping his scalp every so often. Killua could feel his breathing deepen and slow down.

He heard the cap of a bottle open and a wave of arousal rushed through him. His stomach clenching in anticipation.

Unexpectedly, Gon’s hands found his shoulders and he let out a little moan, sinking into the mattress.

Gon was giving him a massage. He had been on the receiving end of one his luxurious massages before, but this was the last thing he was expecting to happen tonight.

The massage wasn’t completely unwelcome as he felt work the kinks out of his back. His calloused fingers kneading the tense muscles.

His light touch soon turned harder, deeper, as Gon made his way farther down. Little moans and groans escaped from Killua’s mouth with almost every touch. Every knead or rub, sending little sparks to his dick.

He was fighting the urge to grind down into the pillow to get some friction.

“This feels amazing,” Killua slurred, his voice rough.

“You feeling more relaxed?”

“Mmmm hmmm”. Killua moaned.

The next knead was harder than the last causing Killua to whimper and arch into Gon’s touch. His toes were curling as Gon’s thumbs rubbed circles just above his ass.

“Sensitive?” Gon asked his voice laced with sarcasm. He knew that spot was always sensitive for him. He brought his hands back up to Killua’s shoulder eliciting a disgruntled whimper from him.

He felt like putty by the time Gon had worked his way back down to the spot above his ass, this time digging his fingers into it.

“Gon” Killua groaned. His hands fisting in the sheets. “Don’t stop!”

Gon continued to dig into that spot, sending goosebumps up his spine and made his legs shake. 

Killua struggled not to rut into the pillow, not wanting to cum. Finally, Gon showed him some mercy and moved further down, massaging his thighs.

Killua was bombarded with thoughts of Gon moving his hands up, curling around his cock and jerking him off until he came. Before he could beg for it, Gon moved to his calves.

His feet were next but that did not last long as Gon could sense Killua getting impatient

“Almost done,” Gon said. “Lift up on your elbows for me.”

Propping himself up and then groaning as Gon rubbed his nipples with his oil-slicked fingers. 

“Fuckkkkk.” His fingernails scraping against the nubs.

His cock was leaking now, more than likely red and past ready to come. All it would take was the slightest touch to his cock, but Gon had not given him permission yet.

After Gon was done teasing his nipples, Killua lied back down. His nipples scraping pleasantly on the sheets. He was more than ready to move on when he felt hands kneading his cheeks.

It felt as if every nerve ending was connected to his dick. Gon pulled his cheeks apart, brushing slick fingers down his crack and against his hole. He moaned, wanting him to slip his fingers in him. Gon pulled away completely for a moment.

“I’ll be right back”

Gon’s hands soon came back to him, this time slick with lube instead of oil and sunk a finger inside of him.

“You’re so open for me,” Gon said.

Pushing back onto Gon’s hand. “More, please”

Gon didn’t disappoint, sliding another finger in him. Shallowing thrusting at first, just barely hitting his prostate. Killua was rocking back against it, though.

Soon the two fingers started to thrust deeper. Gazing his prostate on every stroke out.

“You doing okay?” Gon asked.

“Yeah, keep going please,” Killua said.

“Okay”

He heard the lube bottle being opened again and he did his best to just relax. Another finger slides into him. Stretching him wider. The fingers soon started to slowly move in and out of him.

“Shit” he groaned.

“Such a good boy taking my fingers for me. Tight but you open up so well for me” Gon praised.

“That feel good, Killua?”

The only answer Gon got was Killua panting and trying to thrust up to meet him.

Sporadically, Gon would brush his prostate causing Killua to cry out. Alternating between grinding against the pillow and pushing ass back to take more of Gon’s fingers.

He started to fuck him faster, hitting his prostate with every thrust before constantly massaging it with his fingertips

“Gon, please. Just please” Killua moaned sounding wrecked with desire.

“Please, what?” Gon asked.

“Please let me – oh, shittt,” he groaned.

He was panting and moaning with every intake of breath, moving back as quickly as he could.

He could feel his orgasm approaching fast and he was ready to come. But he couldn’t yet.

“Come on, come for me.”

So he did. He fisted his hands in the pillow and crying out loudly.

Killua was shaking by the time he came down, finally allowing himself just to collapse back onto the mattress.

“You’re perfect,” Gon told him, rolling him onto his back.

He couldn’t give a response as he felt himself blush even more. Breathing heavily as he tried to come back down. His mind hazy. Laying there limply as he felt Gon move from the bed. He barely registered when the mattress dipped beside him. 

He felt warm towel make its way along his body. A straw made its way to his lips and he instinctively sipped the orange juice from the cup. Never opening his eyes. 

Killua was unsure how much time had passed before he was being wrapped up in a blanket and then in Gon’s arms.

He drifted off to warm praises and butterfly kisses being placed on his face.


End file.
